Why
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: When Walter tells Olivia, he never expected this to happen. Spoilers ahead! Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Telling the Story

**Title**: Why

**Summary:** Walter tells Olivia about Peter. What happens when Peter walks in on the end?

**Spoilers: **Basically everything up and including "Jacksonville"

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Fringe, but I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. I promise I'll return them back to normal, perhaps a bit wiser.

**A/N:** Well here it is my first Fringe fic. I know the characters aren't spot on but it's the best I can do. I just finished re-watching Jacksonville for the fifth time and this plot bunny jumped into my head. I have five other ones bouncing around in there that I'll be posting soon enough.

* * *

"Please don't tell him Agent Dunham." Walters voice pleaded with her as she stood in the doorway.

The sound of Peter returning stopped her from saying anything, composing her face into a forced bright smile just as the phone rang. Grinning, Peter, who had no idea of what was happening put up a hand and walked over to it. Inwardly Olivia let out a sigh of relief, listening to the one sided conversation.

"Ok Astrid, no it's no problem. Sure, I'll come and help." Peter was saying never taking his eyes off of her, a worry line appearing on his brow. Hanging up two seconds later he walked over and shrugged,

"Sorry, Astrids' car broke down two blocks away from here. She has bags of food for Walter and can't bring them all herself. I'll just be ten minutes." He apologized to her, his blue eyes downright adorable as the glimmer around his face lessened.

She smiled and nodded, "It's okay Peter, I want to talk to Walter about something anyway." she replied glancing away from him to look pointedly at the older Bishop, who looked sheepish.

Quirking an eyebrow Peter shrugged before pulling his jacket on. "Okay, but if he gets out his experiments, run." he joked, trying to ease the obvious tension that had built in the room.

"I have my taser on me." she quipped, quirking an eyebrow in his direction before looking at Walter pointedly.

Peter chuckled moving to walk past her towards thee still opened door. The cool night air blew in and she smelt the faint hint of after shave. Taking a deep breath she smirked at him before nodding, her eyes meeting his. The glimmer had softened to the point where it wasn't the least bit distracting now and she was able to get a good look at his features. The Peter she had met two years previously was hardened, rough and intangible. This Peter, the one she was beginning to see more and more was softer, the roughened edges slowly giving way for the caring man he knew he was.

"Don't run away on me now." he whispered close to her ear, his breath tingling her neck before he stepped outside, his hand on the handle to close it. Winking he turned to walk away and turned his head to add "And Walter, no experiments!"

Waiting for the door to close, Olivias' smile dropped from its place, a shock look replacing it. It was obvious from the sound of things that it should be a good night; drinks then perhaps a movie over at her place. Something friends did. But now things had changed, though Peter had no idea - and hopefully wouldn't for awhile - about the ramifications of what was happening. She couldn't even put a single strand of hair on what was going on, all of her beliefs had been tossed out the window in a matter of two seconds.

Her mind, once a place full of endless possibilities had run dry as Peter walked out, its last breath shuddering in its throat as the ramifications of the glimmer finally sank in. Never would she have guessed that Peter, her friend, her correspondent, her…well she didn't know what else was from another universe. Let alone the same universe that had taken her childhood from her, her lover John Scott and countless innocent people. The same universe she was now at war with.

"Walter." she said in a strong voice which hid her pain.

He nodded snapping out of his misery for a brief second and looked around for something. Seeing the sitting room he gestured to it not offering her anything to drink or eat knowing she wouldn't want anything. He himself could go for an onion and peanut butter sandwich but that could wait. He still had to find the right ratio of onions to peanut butter which was proving more difficult than building the window to the other world. He had tried several different brands of peanut butter yet each one was more oily than the other. Walter was beginning to think he needed to make his own, the process something that would normally excite him, but not this time. As he stepped into the room memories of Peter flooded his mind and he felt his heart break anew.

Keeping her face neutral she stared at Walter as he led her into the other room, closing the door behind them lest Peter walk in when he came back. A part of her wanted him too, the same part that was demanding her to wake up and find out this was all a horrid nightmare. Nightmares she could handle; a nice cup of strong coffee and a hot shower fixing those dreams she had that woke her up shaking and screaming in her pillow. No amount of showers or strong coffees could fix this though. Sitting down on a foot stool far enough away from Walter she composed herself, putting on that impenetrable mask she always wore during work.

The man himself stood wringing his hands together as a look so utterly anguished it hurt to see crossed his face, his bright eyes darkening as a small sob threatened to escape. If this were any other time, Olivia would walk up and comfort the man who had helped save countless lives, hers included. Yet she felt an odd sense of vengeance at seeing him so broken. Tilting her head at him she stopped herself from telling him to hurry up, knowing he had to go on his own.

Finally he seemed to find a way of calming himself down, his eyes shading over into memories only he - and soon she - knew. Stopping his pacing he looked over at her, his face paler than normal as he began,

"Olivia, you must know I only had the very best of intentions in doing what I did." he said in a soft voice, the sounds carrying over to her ears making her sit up.

"Just tell me Walter." she found herself saying in a coherent voice. The voice of authority, the voice she used during interrogations of suspects. But Walter wasn't a suspect, he was a man who had done something grievous.

He paled even more at her words, nodding vigorously "You knew that when Peter was a young boy he was very sick. He had a form of the bird flu and nothing was saving him. I couldn't… I couldn't find a cure." he paused then, his voice drifting off into far away memories of a small boy covered in a sheen of sweat as he moaned in pain as he allowed the words to sink in. Before Olivia could say anything to interrupt him however he continued, "He… he died in his bed when he was 7 years old. He shouldn't have died; if I had only worked harder, he could have been saved. But I was reckless at that time Olivia but know this, I love my son. I created a window of sorts to bring the other Peter, the one you know today back to this universe from the Alternative one.

"It was actually easier than I thought it would be. Peter was sleeping in his bed when I snuck in…"

"Enough Walter, I get it." Olivia said standing up and rearranging her jacket. She could see just how much this was bothering him to tell her, to relive this nightmare all over again, but there was still more she needed to know. Walking over to him she pursed her lips, her brow creasing slightly as she pondered the scenario. Peter, a small pale ill-beaten Peter lying in a bed dying from an illness that was easily curable now. Seeing his mother sit by his bed day and night while his father tried to find some way to cure him. Watching him die each minute, each second until there was nothing left. She could only imagine the pain that would cause the man, surely enough to have his brain removed from his own head, small pieces that would stop him from hurting anymore.

Obviously it hadn't been enough and she looked up as he continued, not knowing there was now an audience behind them.

"I didn't want to do it Agent Dunham, but I had no choice. What would you do in my position? If you had a way of getting your loved one back, of keeping the one thing you needed more than air itself, wouldn't you do the same?" he asked, the question sitting in the air around them, sizzling her skin.

Would she? Could she do something like that, knowing there was another universe out there where she could just step into and take what was rightfully hers? In her minds' eye she watched Rachel disappear from her life; Rachel as a young girl before they fell apart. Seeing her vanish before her, then watching as she went to the other universe and taking the other Rachel away. There would be no Ella, no beautiful little mini Rachel to smother in kisses after a long day at work, no hugs or shoulders to cry on when needed.

Snapping back into the present her eyes narrowed, the ramifications of what happened now the forefront of her mind. Could this be the reason for the war; one man getting his heart back before he went totally insane? She tried not to think that this was the main reason; surely there had been something that William Bell and him had done before all of this to start it. Or perhaps the war was already being waged before Walter found the window? She didn't believe that though and she turned her head looking out the window trying to imagine the alternative universes Walter and Rebecca grieving over their lost son. The loss of a loved one was enough to rage a war. Turning back to Walter she spoke when venom,

"Walter… how could you do that though? Couldn't you grieve like a normal person and move on? Everyday people lose loved ones, but they move on. It's not like they have a choice and can't just walk over to the other side and get them back. Peter died, you can't play God!" she trailed off in her triad, her voice rising dangerously as she stopped, not realizing she was moving towards him. Taking a step back she looked anywhere but at him, her heart pounding at what she had just said.

Walter was crying now, tears gently falling down his face as he listened to her words. Hands shaking, he took a step towards her but she shook him off with a glare. "No Walter, don't touch me. How could you do this? Do you know what this is going to do to him?"

"Yes."

"You have to tell him. If I know him like I think I'm beginning too he might not leave." _us _she thought before continuing, "He's not the same man I first met in Iraq. He can't be." her voice shook slightly as she watched him shaking in front of her, his face changing from pale to red in a matter of moments as the tears continued to flow.

"I can't Agent Dunham, I…I just can't."

Watching Walter change before her eyes, she found herself falling into his shoes, feeling what it was he had been feeling at that time. It was a different time, the 80's. She didn't remember it, but now seeing it through his eyes, as if it were her who had watched her son die in front of her, before finding a way of getting her heart back she began to change her mind. Now she understood why he had gone crazy all those years ago, without the missing brain pieces. The pain of loosing his flesh and blood, then having his wife die after was enough to send anyone over the edge. Especially a genius like him. While she still couldn't understand the _hows _and _whats _of what he did, she understood the _why_.

Love.

Wasn't it always the answer?

A creak on the floor boards startled them out of their revere and Olivia looked up to see a stricken Peter Bishop standing in the door way, his hand on the door handle. His eyes were filled with confusion, pain and anger as he looked from her to Walter and back again. Olivias' heart dropped into the pits of Hell at the look on his face as he strode into the room ignoring her completely before standing face to face with his father. Walter for his part had stopped crying and was now wringing his hands together in his normal nervous habit. Olivia backed up a step, feeling the anger radiate off every pore as Peter opened his mouth, one word forming on his lips.

"Why?"

* * *

_See that button right there, the one that say review? If you click that Peter Bishop will hug you ;)_


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

_Well here's part two. I didn't think it would turn out this long, but I kept adding things and re-checking to see if it was where I needed it to be. The third chapter is on its way once I get done with the weekend._

_Thanks for all the reviews, you are all awesome and I hope you enjoyed the hug! Enjoy!_

* * *

The world seemed to stop for Olivia as she watched the silent stand-off between father and son. Peter looked oddly calm for someone who - she thought - had overheard the story of his death. It hadn't occurred to her to check to see that the door had indeed been closed behind them before the meeting began; she had been to preoccupied with the story. Walter stared at his son speechless blinking back tears which suddenly sprang to his eyes in an attempt to look normal - or as normal as Walter Bishop could be.

"W…why what son?" He asked, his voice steady under the glare.

Peter didn't say anything, just took a step back and shook his head, putting a hand up to his face and bringing it down to his side once more. "Why did you ask Astrid to bring 2 cases of YooHoo to the house? What do you have planned?" He asked again, his eyes curious as he stared him down.

She could literally feel the tension slip away into the cool night air and she found herself breathing deeply as a chuckle escaped her lips. The chuckle turned into a giggle and before she knew it Olivia Dunham, strong fearless FBI extraordinaire was guffawing at the absurdness of the situation. He hadn't heard; the night was still salvageable. Walter seemed to jump in shock as he heard the laughter turn into fits of giggles, turning to see her holding her sides as Peter finally noticed her standing there and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry sorry, it's nothing. I just remembered a time when Rachel and I used to drink that stuff. I was sipping it through a straw when she snuck up on me and made me spill it down our mothers couch." she stopped giggling, a look of remembrance coming over her. "Mom was so angry she made us swear not to drink it again. We did anyway." she finished looking at Peter noticing the glimmer completely disappear as her nerves finally settled and her fear disappeared.

"Your mother was quite right for you to not drink it Agent Dunham, there are some chemicals in the liquid which can cause severe distress to an adult in later years. One reason why it was discontinued." Walter explained in his boisterous lab-voice. The tense conversation over he bounced excitedly in his normal way and pushed past them into the kitchen where Astrid was now placing the bags onto the counter muttering under her breath.

"You ready?" Peter asked, his voice soft now that they were alone.

Butterflies shifted in her stomach as she nodded, tilting her head and making a strand of hair fall into her face. Not even caring, his hand reached up and gently moved the strand away, keeping his fingers on her cheek for a second longer than necessary. He knew they had to talk about that near-kiss that had happened at Massive Dynamics, but for right now they had a date with two glasses and some alcohol. Removing his hand he smiled and gestured towards the hallway as she slipped past him and rearranged her jacket. As long as nothing happened to make her scared she'd be fine and could imagine that he belonged here.

The cool breeze surrounded her as she stepped into the night, the moon an ominous sight as she looked up hearing Peter close and lock the door behind them. Turning her head she felt him move closer to her, his hands now in his pockets, his posture relaxed. He looked so at ease when there was nothing bothering him she thought; his face alight with endless possibilities and hopes, his blue eyes serene and gentle as he glanced in her direction. There were no worry lines on his brow now, they were replaced with a smoothness she could only dream would stay.

As they walked towards the bar in question, one of his normal hangouts that supported any individual Olivia thought back to the near kiss. The amount of concern that he had shown during her time of need was insurmountable to the concern that John had ever shown her. Now that she thought of it, John had never shown that much - let alone any - concern for her, at least not in the after hours of work. When Peter had put his hand on her face moving closer to her, she knew a kiss was coming and while she hadn't been scared of the mere thought of his lips meeting hers, the thought of him running away again if anything ever happened was enough for the Cortexiphan to kick in making the glow appear when she needed it the most.

She wondered what would have happened if they had indeed kissed; the thought sent a shiver of trepidation to course through her as she caught him peeking at her through his lashes. _Damn man _she thought allowing a small glimpse of a normal smile to show before he looked away again leaving her to her thoughts. She knew he wasn't like John Scott, far from it, yet the small part of her brain - the one part that was still in love with the man she had lost - was poking her telling her not to even think about it. It was easy now to forget it, but it wasn't easy to forget that Peter belonged to the Alternative Universe.

"Liv?" His voice broke her rambling thoughts and she blinked looking up at his face as he stood at the entrance to the bar holding the door open for her.

Shaking her head and telling herself not to think about her past, or his life she replied, "Sorry lost in thought." as she stepped in before him, her arm brushing against his chest.

He frowned a bit taking her elbow gently, "You okay Livvie? We don't have to do this you know." he asked in a concern-filled voice. His eyes betrayed his voice though as they darkened with worry.

"I'm fine ,really Peter. Just thinking about the case, that's all." she reiterated staring him down and noticing his perplexed expression. "Are you okay?" She asked, wondering what he could be thinking about. Sometimes she wished she had a way into his mind to see what he thought about. Other times she wished she could plug his mind up with useless images to keep him quiet.

He remained silent for a minute, emotions flickering through his eyes in an instant before a smug smile brightened his features and he nudged her into the bar. "I'm peachy sweetheart. Think you're up for the hard stuff tonight, or do you want to drink cosmopolitans?" he teased, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

Sure enough her eyebrows rose into her hairline and her hand went straight to her hips. "I'll have you know I've never had a cosmopolitan Bishop. I hope you're ready to be drunk under the table." she quipped easily as she slid onto the wooden stool at the bar.

Dropping onto a stool beside her, he leaned in close. "I can think of some other things I'd rather do under a table Liv." he purred to her, his face inches from her own.

Instantly she felt her cheeks flush and she found herself leaning into his personal space taking a moment to be close to him without actually touching him. At this distance she could hear his heart; a soft thump in his chest which was slowly picking up tempo as they stayed locked in their gazes. His eyes darkened as she watched, the irises contracting as he waited her out. The room seemed to disappear as she leaned in closer, her eyes closing as a small puff of his after shave came towards her and she heard a chuckle breaking the spell he had on her as he suddenly sat up and gestured for two drinks.

Clearing her throat gently she smirked at him through lowered lids before turning towards the bar gauzing the atmosphere. It looked like a friendly place, a place where two friends could reminisce about old times or two colleagues who were talking about work. She knew in their case it was a mixture of the two and for a moment she began to wonder - not for the first time - weather this was a good idea or not. The truth was bubbling up inside of her now and she was thinking of telling him everything; from his death to his kidnapping to his life. The whole thing was utterly confusing and she knew he wouldn't believe it.

Turning her attention to the night before her she smiled at the bartender who handed her a glass full of scotch and ice cubes tilting her head at Peter. He always knew what she needed she mused as he turned his own whiskey-filled glass in his hands.

"So what do you have planned for your day off?" He asked, not knowing where to start. It felt different, this night. He couldn't explain it yet but there was something in the air making him act like nothing could bother him.

Tossing him a smirk she replied, "The same thing I do every night Pinky, try to take over the world." she looked at his face and burst out laughing, "Oh come on, tell me you know Pinky and the Brain." she remarked.

"Oh I do believe me, I'm just shocked that you do. I figured you'd be a Rainbow Bright kind of girl. " he quipped his smirk lighting up his face.

She shuddered, "A small girl dressed who needs to find the colors and save Rainbow Land? I couldn't even get into the first episode. I wasn't much of a cartoon girl anyway. I was more into Tonka trucks and dinky cars." she replied easily chuckling at the memories. "Rachel was more into that kind of thing. Now glow worms, they were awesome." she added after a short pause.

"Glowworms really? I never had one. I did have a model of a spaceship though, I loved that thing. Walter needed it for something and I never saw it again." he sighed, his eyes taking a far away look.

Olivia smiled, trying not to think about which Walter he was talking about. They drifted into a comfortable silence then, each drinking and thinking. Every time she finished her drink she'd order another one, the strong liquid warming her from the inside out and giving her nerves a pinch.

So far he hadn't broached the subject she knew he was interested in. Ever since the building had disappeared and she had told Walter about the glimmer, he had been dying to know about it. Yet no one would tell him. Looking over to her now, watching as she looked into her half filled glass looking for answers or solace he felt himself curious,

"What does the glimmer look like?" He asked suddenly turning towards her again.

This stopped any thoughts in her mind and she blinked frowning deeply before taking a sip of her drink. It was purely a distraction she knew but he waited her out knowing how difficult it had to be to talk about it.

"It's beautiful." she replied moments later remembering what it had looked like around him before her fears were hidden away.

He smirked, "Girls and their vocabulary. I'm talking about colors, you know greens, reds, blues…" he hinted quirking an eyebrow as his brow creased.

At this she chuckled a bit turning towards him so no one could overhear their conversation. As if that would happen anyway; music was blasting from the stereo somewhere off in the back, pool games were being played at the four different tables and three people were arguing. If anyone were to overhear their conversation they'd probably think they were talking about paint colors.

"Well I'm not sure about greens, but it's almost like light colors, swirling around. It's hard to explain you know, I think it depends on the object." she stopped herself from saying person in case he asked questions she didn't want answered, "Anyway, the building was wrapped around in soft pinks and yellows mainly, like a kaleidoscope effect. There were greens mixed in but I had other things to think about as I hung on to the pole." her voice drifted off and she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the event.

"Livvie, I'm sorry." He murmured softly, his hand moving to hers, his fingers playing with the top of her hand.

Olivia shook her head, swallowing a lump that she hadn't known was there. She couldn't cry, not now. "I'm fine Peter. How many near-death experiences have I had since I joined Fringe Division?" she asked rhetorically, knowing he would know exactly how many.

"Too many." he retorted, no snarkness in his voice as he gazed at her, gesturing for another round. "I should have been there Liv." he said with such determination that she looked up in shock.

"Peter." she whispered moving her hand turning and entwining with his. "You were there. Every time I get into a dangerous situation you're right beside me protecting me. I hear your voice in my head telling me to turn tail and run. " she paused shaking her head and chuckling dryly, "Sometimes I think I'm going crazy." she finished glancing at him.

Peter seemed to think about this for a moment looking everywhere but at her and their hands. It made sense he thought, but why was she saying all this now? It wasn't like he was leaving anytime soon, or at least he didn't think he was. He was rooted to Boston now; his life was here. He was no longer a nomad with no future, now he had a father who - while he wanted to put him back in St. Claires sometimes - loved him dearly and only wanted the best for him. Sure he still couldn't call Walter 'Dad' yet, but he was close. And then there was Olivia and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye watching as she fidgeted with her glass, looking apprehensive.

She had been through so much during the last two years he had known her. Her strong demeanor had slowly been chipped away as each case brought something of her out. From her ex-lover John Scott to her step-father he had learned she was terrified, just so used to disappointment she was able to chomp it down until it didn't bother her anymore. Slowly her fierce walls had been chipped away by his friendliness, allowing her to open up to him before covering herself up again. He hated the way she still looked sometimes, so bottled up with emotion but not being able to show it yet. They were closer than ever now, moving onto the next phase of their relationship. If he was honest with himself he had been having feelings for her ever since the first time he looked into her eyes and saw the pain.

Even now as she looked contemplatively into her glass, her shoulders relaxed he knew there was something bothering her. IT was only a matter of time before he pushed her into tell him. And he knew just the place for it to happen.

"Come on." he said suddenly slapping some bills onto the bar counter and pulling her along with him, their hands still entwined. She didn't say anything, her eyes crinkling a bit as she tried to get into his head. Looking longingly at her drink she tried to ignore the tingle of fear that prickled her senses as he led her out the door and into the unknown.

Peter led her to a spot a few blocks away from the bar, the cool air sobering both up even though they only had a few drinks each. This night had just gotten weird and he wanted to change that fast before she got scared and ran from what was happening. Though he didn't even know what that was. She had just opened her heart to him and, while he was surprised and a bit alarmed, he was flattered and confused. Just a normal night for one Peter Bishop. Turning to the left at the park he led her a few more minutes until he found his spot; the one place where nothing bothered him. Trees lined up in a protective circle, blocking any views from the outside world. Inside the circle, flowers were blooming, peeking out under the grass making everything look fresh and new.

"Where are we?" She asked softly, letting go of his hand and turning in a circle, her hair moving with her.

He put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from pulling her towards him as he replied, "My relaxation place. Who needs a spa when you have nature?" he quipped as she turned to look at him with a serious expression. "But in a seriousness Liv, this is my protection circle I guess you would call it. After those dangerous cases in which I almost loose you I come here. No one knows about this place I don't think." he said nodding to the ground looking sheepish.

There were many snaky things she could say but as she looked at him, his eyes downcast and looking adorably like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar she stepped up to him and smiled as she caught his attention. Without even asking or getting permission - which she definitely didn't need - she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest seeing comfort. To say that he was surprised was an understatement but his hands snaked around her waist as he held her back feeling her shudder under his touch. He knew something was bothering her; ever since he had left her alone with Walter she had been weird. Ah, Walter.

"Did Walter say anything?" he asked his voice edging on angry.

Olivia couldn't say anything as the fear suddenly overcame her. When his hands had snaked around her waist and pulled her against him she began to wonder if this was the last time she would ever afford herself to be happy. He would be leaving soon, disappearing into the alternative Universe, leaving her alone. Or he would leave Boston and tell her he never wanted to see her again. Either way she didn't want that to happen. He was _hers_, and nothing was going to stop that. She close her eyes, burying her head into his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily under her cheek and knew he was real.

"Do you trust me?" She asked not allowing herself to even hide her nervousness anymore. She was tired of hiding; hiding from him, hiding from herself. Not anymore.

He pulled away, concern now etched on every line of his face. "Of course I do Liv. Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice gentle as he peered down at him.

There seemed to be a haze around him and she realized with dread it was the glimmer, easing itself back into existence. "With my life Peter." she replied with such conviction she felt his heart beat faster.

"Liv, what's going on, if something is wrong you need to tell me. It's the only way I can help." he said as he pulled away further to get a better look at her face.

Her eyes were closed now and she seemed to be praying? No, not praying but muttering under her breath. Alarmed now he brought his hand up to sooth her hair back, his fingers getting lost in the blonde strands. She didn't pull away, but seemed to lean into the touch. He dipped his head down to try and hear what she was saying. He caught a few words, "My Peter." and frowned. Normally his pride would swell at a beautiful woman calling him hers, but in this instance it scared him; the way she clung to him now was not the normal Olivia Dunham.

Finally after a few moments in which she seemed to be fighting with herself she opened her eyes and stared into the full brightness of the glimmer surrounding Peter. She hated the glimmer more than she could ever hate Walter for what he had done, testing innocent children, not letting them have their own life. At least when he was done with them the children were allowed to live their life. This glimmer meant that the man before her would soon disappear from her life. He needed to know, no matter what the consequences were.

"We need to talk to Walter."

* * *

_Ah cliff hangers, gotta love them! Want more? Well click the button and let me know!_


	3. Observing

**A/N:** Okay so I know I haven't posted in awhile but I had something of a writers block because I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this. But now I know and I've already began writing the other chapters. At first I wanted this to be a one-shot, which turned into a two-shot but then I decided no I wanted a case-fic so here it is. Hopefully I won't mess it up too badly. And I hope you love cliff hangers ;)

* * *

"Why?"

Olivia couldn't even think at this point, the glimmer surrounding him now more vibrant than before. It was as if it could sense her anger and frustration, adding to his own creating this weird beautiful vortex surrounding the one thing she needed most. While she wasn't certain that he wouldn't run once he found out, she was certain of one thing; he would listen.

"He's been keeping secrets." was all she said before tugging on his hand gently.

One eyebrow rose up before a smirk graced his features, "Well duh Livvie. We all know that. Can't it wait until after though, there was another place I wanted to take you too." he said his face falling as he kept watching her closely.

"I… fine, but as soon as we're finished we need to talk to him,. No getting out of it no matter how bad it sounds." she replied willing herself to calm down just enough to keep the glimmer to a bear minimum.

Seemingly satisfied, at least for now, Peter took her hand and soothed the top of it gently, like he had done on previous occasions when cases had gotten too rough for her. He could feel she was tense; much more so than normal which only worried him more. Keeping his attention on her he watched her close her eyes and breath deeply her chest rising and falling softly. Calming herself he mused, his hand never leaving hers even after she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Not a real smile but he'd take it for now he figured, pulling his hand away gently before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the outer limits of the circle.

It was at this point that Olivia stopped caring about what other people thought. Peter wasn't technically an FBI agent, he was just a consultant. And it wasn't like they were showing everyone they were romantically involved - which they surely were not. Leaning into his touch she felt him relax under her and looked up at his face. The glimmer was vanishing again going into the place where glimmers go and she felt her heart start to beat normally again. At least the night was still salvageable she mused as she silently allowed him to lead her, her arm snaking around his back and keeping a hold of him.

As her arm began moving across his back Peter had to stop himself from jumping out of shock. Instead he opted for a bright smarmy smile and looked down at her surprised she wasn't asking where they were going. To be honest he wasn't too sure, but he definitely didn't want to go home and have to deal with Walter and his endless questions about his lack of sex life.

"So where too?" Olivia asked finally as they stepped onto the strangely quiet street.

Peter, lost in thoughts of side-stepping his fathers questions looked down and grinned, "It's a surprise." he replied lying easily.

She quirked an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and allowing a small genuine smile to light her face. She had to admit John Scott never did anything like this for her; surprising her with drink dates or even just surprising her at all. He had never been random like Peter, never had an auspicious ambitions like he had.

"Aw come on Peter don't make me guess." She tried knowing he'd never say.

He shook his head, "Nice try Liv." he said giving her side a squeeze making her giggle.

Stopping at a stoplight she tilted her head at him. "Can I get a hint?" she asked, fluttering her lashes in an obvious lame attempt to flirt with him.

He laughed boisterously and pulled away from her completely crossing his arms and looking her over as his eyes sparkled. She took a step towards him and he grinned easily side-stepping her and wiggled his eye brows.

"Were you just flirting with me Agent Dunham?" He asked in a mock serious voice.

Placing her hands on her hips she smirked, "And if I was?" she dared him as she followed him move for move.

He seemed to think about it for a minute before shrugging and putting up his hands in mock surrender. "I just didn't think the strong and ferocious FBI agent could flirt. Did they teach that at the Academy, Flirting 101?" He quipped secretly thrilled they were back to normal again.

"It was right after Snark 101. I usually missed the class because I was laughing too hard after." she replied easily falling into step with him again.

Gesturing for her to cross first he chuckled, "I thought so, your flirting sucks." he joked nudging her with his elbow gently before shrugging, "Though being stuck with a grouchy old bastard like me and a crazy old man like Walter all day every day kind of kills the mood on dates eh?" He asked innocently not looking at her.

She could hear the real question hidden under the thick one and waited until they were across the street before stopping him with her hand on his chest. "Peter." she said in a soft voice knowing this was exactly what he was going for. "You are NOT a grouchy old bastard; if anything you've changed for the better since you came here. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead remember?" she smirked a bit before adding, "And your father's cute in an adorable puppy kind of way."

"If I remember correctly the last time you were in a situation where you almost died, it was me holding the gun and threatening you." He replied, his voice drifting off into memories he wished he could hide.

"Hey, virus remember? That doesn't count and you know it Peter." she retorted, wondering where this subject was coming from. Ever since the building had vanished and she had come back to the lab before the offer for drinks had come, he had been distant, his eyes unfocused.

He didn't say anything just gestured with his head for her to keep following him. His hand hung loose by his side as if he didn't want to touch her anymore and she sighed figuring he'd tell her eventually what was wrong. He always did. Kind of. There were some things he kept hidden, like his nightmares, which she knew there was more to than what he had told her - but there was something hidden under all that that he wouldn't tell her. Looking at him in the darkness, the glimmer just a distant memory as it shimmered gently around him she could see the sadness in his eyes, the worry lines on his face more prominent than ever.

The silence became overbearing for her after ten minutes of walking beside him and she blinked at where they were. It was another park; but this one looked much darker than the other brighter one. It had a gloomy goth feel and she shuddered involuntarily at the thought of it. Peter quirked an eyebrow at her body spasm and tilted his head at her,

"Cold?" He asked conversationally.

"Confused." She replied giving him a piercing look.

He shrugged and took her hand. "Don't be. I'll explain when we get to where we're going." he stated not really knowing why they were here of all places. This was the place where all the teenagers who did drugs and made out hung out. Not two grown adults who needed to sort things out.

Looking around she spotted a filthy looking bench; graffiti emblazoned the blue painted wood marking the territory as the Zengas, whoever they were. Frowning she tilted her head and thought vaguely of finding just who they were when she returned to work as he began walking over sitting down and putting his head in his hands. A man confused she thought sitting next to him leaving space between them. She would let him prepare himself for whatever was to come. What she didn't know, but she was determined to not let it show on her face or her actions.

"Olivia, I need to tell you something." He finally said moments later turning to look at her with a calm expression.

Her heart rate sped up a bit before she took a deep breath. "You know you can tell me anything Peter." she spoke softly her eyes softening as she glanced at him.

Placing his hands on his lap he twisted them together and took a breath, "Okay I'm not good at this kind of thing, you know that. It's not something I normally do, especially since you know I used to think as this kind of thing as mundane and ridiculous." he paused, frowning deeply making him look like he was about to stop and forget what he was saying. His hands stopped their twisting and he put his left arm on the top of the bench to turn more towards her, his face utterly serious now as he ploughed on, "Liv, I like you." he finally said his face sheepish.

Olivia sat there blinking as the words entered her brain, reverberating through her ear drums and settling into the soft tissue. That wasn't what she had been expecting; from his speech she had been expecting something like him telling her he was leaving, that the answers he had been seeking were now answered and that he was taking Walter and moving on to who knew where. But this… this was something she thought she could handle. Her heart settled down and incredibly she wasn't scared at the ramifications of his words. Instead she felt herself calmer, knowing that he felt the same way she did was something she could take to the bank so to speak.

He was looking at her now, his soft blue-green eyes gentle as he waited for the answer. Peter didn't know what to expect; for all he knew Olivia was about to shut him down, pull a gun out of her ankle holster and shoot him in the leg and bolt. The air around them began to become tense, as if the situation surrounding it was too awkward to handle. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he finally gave up, his eyes crinkling as he chuckled, shaking his head and moving away from her to look down and get his heart rate back to normal. He was used to being shut down; the last woman he had real feelings for had shut him down before he could even say a word. But he thought that Olivia…

"I like you too Peter." She replied in a soft gentle voice.

"What?" Peter exclaimed clearly too confused to remember now what it was he had said.

Olivia laughed gently, her hair shivering in the slight breeze as she looked at him with a slight grin. "I said I liked you too Peter. And I'm sure we're not talking about 'friend like' either." she replied moving so that she was completely looking at him now, her right leg half hanging on the bench seat. "Or are we? Because if we are then this will quickly become an awkward conversation." she added, a bit insecurely now.

G--+--G

In the shadows a few feet away from the couple, a lone Observer witnessed the beginnings of what was to come. Dressed all in black with his customary black hat in place, the Observer took out a rectangular device and held it to his eyes. Turning to the duo again he saw the glimmer around the man and none around the woman. This was the couple he was after he knew, yet there was a part of him that wondered if it was right to do what they were now doing. In the end it would only serve to destroy more lives than necessary, yet it was the masters orders and no one could argue with the master.

Replacing the rectangular device with a smaller one, he flipped it open just as a small vibrating buzzing noise escaped from it. Casting a glance at the couple once more he turned his back to them, his right hand holding the suitcase securely as he listened to the voice on the other end. His face, as calm as always flinched for a fraction of an instant before he replied with one word,

"Good."

Flipping the device closed he placed it in his pocket and walked away into the darkness disappearing before he moved ten feet.

G--+--G

Olivia looked up, sure that they were being watched. Her brow curved up gently as she tilted her head, straining to see anything that was out of the ordinary. Apparently there was nothing there so she turned back to see Peter moving closer to her, unaware of the what she had been looking for. Focusing fully on Peter as his hand moved to her cheek once more, mirroring his actions from an earlier time when the world was normal, when Peter still belonged here and there wasn't a reason to fall head on into a war she didn't want to be apart of. The air sizzled around them as his thumb gently moved across her cheek, her stomach contracting gently as she prepared herself for the kiss she knew was coming. Her hand drifted up to rest against his cheek, feeling the bristles from his skin brush against her causing a tingling feeling to envelope her whole being.

It felt like hours, him holding her face gently as he slowly leaned in, knowing words were no longer necessary. She needed to know it was more than friends and this was the only way he knew how. He was a do-it man, not a conversation man. He never did things easily, always going about them the way he needed too, fast and simple. It was something Peter was working on, being here in Boston for so long had taught him to slow down and take things a day at a time, never knowing when the next road block would come. If Olivia truly wanted this as much as he was thinking she did, then they would get through this together.

As his face moved another painful inch closer to her own, her eyes closed as she felt his breath mingle with hers, his thumb stopping its movements making her face feel broken. Her hand fell onto his neck and she felt it curl around to the back, her fingers finally doing what they've wanted to do for so long. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat as he stopped moving, letting her move the rest of the space if she wanted to take it to the next step. Opening her eyes she could see that he was close enough for her to rest her forehead against his own and she did, allowing the feeling of normalcy to overcome her before she stepped back into the moment again her face serious as he stared into her eyes.

The air was electric around them as they sat like that for another second before she made her decision. Moving the last inch, she tilted her head and closed her eyes once again allowing his breath on her face to guide her to her final destination. She felt his other hand move to her waist, holding her steady as her other hand moved to his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart making her smile before her lips finally brushed his softly. The world seemed to stop as they both held steady not daring to move. It was everything she had expected, yet nothing she wanted to forget while she moved in to kiss him again. Just as her lips caressed his once more her phone sprang to life, the annoying droll of her ring tone cutting into the moment and making them spring apart with flushed faces as she took it out of her pocket and looked at the number.

"It's Astrid." she said matter-of-factly as she stood up feeling his eyes on her back as she answered, "Agent Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, he's gone!"


	4. Memories

A/N: First I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers who gave me the courage to keep writing this! It's bound to get interesting from here on out and I know you'll probably hate me for what happens but remember, Peter and Olivia will be okay ;) So without further adu here's the next chapter!

_Mist. Mist and emptiness. Yes, this is different, this isn't my home. Where's Peter, Agent Dunham, Agent Farnsworth. Astrick! Is she okay, where am I, what has happened. And why do I taste cream cheese and chocolate syrup? _Walter Bishops' thoughts were muddled as he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the lone bed and the singe satin white sheet covering him. As the grogginess left him he noticed the muffled piercing pain on his forehead. Had he invariably fallen asleep while entertaining Astrick? No no that couldn't be, he had made sure to take enough drugs to keep himself awake until at least 1am to make sure that his son had gotten back okay.

Clearing his throat and blinking a few times, Walter looked around at the room - if that was what he was in. Everything was shrouded in white, a faint sprinkling of mist to make it appear the room had substance. It was clear Walter wasn't in Boston anymore, or in his apartment. At that thought his mind began reeling off possibilities of why he was here; it was clear it had something to do with his immense knowledge in everything chemical, or perhaps the war had finally begun and they had lost without knowing it. He quickly shook his head, his eyes growing wide at the prospect as a lump formed in his throat. He hadn't even told Peter about who he really was, what his true purpose in life had been.

He wouldn't be able to see the romance bloom between Agent Dunham and his son; it had been obvious for some time, even to a crazy old man like him that something was growing between the couple and Walter had taken all steps needed to make sure it happened. Yet now it wouldn't happen; now the world was probably nothing more than an empty crater filled with shriveled bodies who would never breath the clean fresh air of life again. Walter had to close his eyes at this thought, opening them again to see exactly that before him; a vast emptiness of nothing, complete with an earthly crater filled with smoldering bodies. The lump in his throat grew as he stood, spotting a black pea-coat fluttering on one such body.

With a mighty heavy heart Walter took a step towards the crater, somehow knowing he wouldn't crash into it and feel the grit. His movements were fluid, almost dream-like as he approached, stopping within inches from the spot. Removing his glasses to wipe at the moisture that was on his cheeks he replaced them only to take a step back as he saw his son lying in a fetal position, holding what could only be Olivia's still smoking body. It was clear that Peter had died trying in vain to save her, his arm holding her body securely as they clung to the breathable air. He could almost imagine their last seconds of life; Peter looking into her eyes and telling her he loved her before the blast hit.

A sob escaped his throat before he turned from the sight, closing his eyes from the bitterness of everything. The scene returned to the previous mistiness and he sighed as he opened his eyes once more, not afraid of showing his emotions right then. Tears fell onto his cheeks, great drops of misery as he sat back on his bed and put his head in his hands and wept.

It was several hours before Walter looked up again when a noise bounced off the nothingness around him. It was almost as redundant like one of those paddle balls that Peter used to play with during the summers. The rubber ball would smack the wooden paddle before bouncing off, causing him to giggle incessantly. It was one memory of Peter he was most fond of and glad he even remembered after everything that had happened. The noise stopped as suddenly as it began leaving him to wonder if it had even happened at all. This place was messing with his already addled brain and he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Sighing, he laid back on the bed, and began a mantra in his mind.

"Let this be a dream, let this be a dream"

G--+--G

The figure stood just out of Walters perspective, watching, observing. His orders were to do nothing, just stand there and act like a mist shrouding everything. With his spectacular abilities he was able to do so with no problem, the one reason why he had been chosen out of all the others. Each one had a special gift, his was the easiest to manipulate. Being born with this ability had come as a price though; the brutal murder of his parents lead him to a life of crime, brutality and recklessness that surmounted everything. From a very young age, in the orphanage where he had grown, little things would set him off. Lily Greenwood was one of them. He still couldn't remember how it had happened, all he knew was one minute she had him cornered, bullying him for what he couldn't recall, the next she had been struck by the truck outside.

To this day he wished he was normal, yet he knew he never would be. His blood was different than everyone else's'. Sure it was red, full of red and white blood cells keeping him alive, but there was a new agent, something the doctors were most perturbed about. A silvery substance which gave him the ability. By the time he was twenty he had found a specialist who, later had turned out to be an Observer from the other side, which was still confusing for him. The Observer told him he was special, that he didn't belong here, yet he didn't belong there either. His life was one of suffering, and why not when he made others suffer on a daily basis?

A movement to his left caused the mist to shift suddenly before laying itself back to normalcy. Another figure stepped up to him; this one he knew was an Observer, the pale, bald head and the ridiculous suit were the only indicators he needed. Nodding briefly to him he turned back, twisting and tightening the mist around the man on the cot, who was now sleeping fitfully. Soon the dream states would happen again, and he was glad he didn't have to be there to witness them.

"Has there been any change?" The Observer asked, his name yet still unknown.

The man shook his head briefly, not taking his eyes off the unconscious man. "No; he was crying earlier, but his mind is still jumbled." He replied in a non-existent voice.

The Observer said nothing, instead watching as Walter turned in his sleep, his hands bunched into fists as he mumbled. "What is he saying?" He asked curiously, no emotions.

"'Save control, demeaning'" he repeated, a frown invariably contorting his face as he tilted his head at the Observer. "Does it mean anything to you?" He asked.

The Observer said nothing, instead taking out the weird black device all Observers carried and opening it, watching as lights appeared; two green, a red and another green. It must have meant something to the Observer, what he didn't know because the Observer closed it up and turned his attention back to Walter.

"Look I need to know what is going on here. I may not like this man after what he did to my sister, but I should at least find out why I'm keeping him trapped here." He finally said in a sickly soft voice, breaking his concentration of the mist, allowing it to move freely around Walter, who had fallen into a restless sleep once more.

"Markus, you will find out all in due time. This man must not repeat his earlier actions. He must be kept safe." The Observer stated, his voice blank before he turned and began walking away.

"Wait, safe from what?" Markus shouted back, unable to keep the sudden piercing fear out of his voice.

The Observer stopped, turning once to stare into the younger mans eyes. "Himself." was all he said before vanishing into nothing.

Markus stood there, shaking his head and wondering just what in the gravy was going on before turning back to collect his thoughts and keep the mist under control.

G---+---G

This time his dreams were warm, friendly and as he opened his eyes he bit back a gasp. He could feel the heat of the sun warming his face, smell the salt of the water, hear the waves lapping gently over the sand. The beach house looked normal, as if no one had ever abandoned it, let alone nearly destroyed it looking for a plug to keep the alternate universe out of theirs. Walter blinked in the bright sunlight as he stood on the threshold of the house, wondering if this is what it felt like to die happy.

"Dad come play with me!" a small cautious voice asked as a small boy of around 7 ran up to him, holding a toy replica of a spaceship.

Walter had to bite back the cry of anguish that suddenly bubbled up in his throat as he looked down at Peter, no more than a small boy, looking happy and healthy. Bending down, he smiled his chin wobbling dangerously as he tried to process what was in front of him. Peter had an ice cream smile on his face, clearly from the ice cream sundae he had just finished eating no doubt. His green blue eyes sparkled in the sun shine as he looked up at his father, waiting for the reply. Walter took several deep breaths before engulfing his son in a hug, his eyes closing before he felt tiny arms hugging him back, his sons face burying into his chest making a lump form in his throat once more. Even though he knew this was a dream, it felt real, and while it felt real he would enjoy it.

"Of course son. Why don't you go get the Frisbee and we'll play on the sand?" He replied moments later, letting go of his son and feeling his heart flutter at the young boy before him.

Peter smiled a bright, full smile; one that made Walters heart melt in grief before reaching up and hugging his father once more. "Awesome dad!" he exclaimed before turning and running back, his feet bare of any shoes.

Walter faltered for a minute, looking at his son. His beautiful, glorious son. He shouldn't have died, it hadn't been fair to him or anyone. The anguish Walter had felt the first time, walking into his sons room to find him no longer breathing, his face pale, rose up again and he had to move back to lean against the door to calm himself down. The boy before him, now running back around in the sand, his blue shorts and white t-shirt so reminiscent of past made Walter realize something. The disease that had inflicted Peter had been indeed curable, he had just been unable to figure it out quick enough. Watching his son slip away like he had had been enough for his already addled brain to self explode, causing the psychosis.

He could remember everything now; the next few months in which his depression had overcome him, making him a miserable old man bent on finding a way to get his most cherished item back. It hadn't been fair, yet it hadn't been fair for him to take Peter either. His wife had been right, bless her soul; she had known what this would do, to them, to everyone in both universes. She had been smarter than he had been; his mind already messed up and his insanity over flowing in his quest. He had missed the signs that she wasn't happy, he hadn't been there to help her through this, Bill and he had been too focused.

Then of course Bill had left him all alone with his thoughts and his ambitions. The next few months before he had taken his son back had been a blur, but holding him in his arms once more, feeling the warmth from his tiny body against his had been worth it. Would he do it again if he had the choice and he was saner than before?

You bet.

Wiping a tear as he watched his son fall into the sand with a burst of laughter he chuckled, feeling a presence beside him. Turning slightly, still keeping his eye on Peter he had to take a moment as his wife stood beside him holding out a tall glass of lemonade. Charlotte Bishop smiled as she leaned over to kiss Walter on the cheek, her eyes a bit wary as she looked at him.

"Are you alright Walter?" She asked, her voice sounding like honey in a honeycomb.

Walter blinked rapidly again as he lad eyes on her, remembering why he fell in love with her. It wasn't her looks or her brains, it was her spirit. He remembered the first day he met her, well he had tripped over her really but the thought was the same. He had been carrying some books and hadn't been paying attention to where he had been going and felt a body collide with his. Snatching his glasses out of the air before they break he heard her voice before he saw her and knew right then she had been the one. Their relationship had been fast and simple, and even after everything that had happened; how much she blamed him for Peters death, she still stayed with him, supporting him in everything. The moment she had seen Peter, bright and healthy she knew what he had been feeling he was sure of it. But sadly by that time he had been too crazy to see it fully.

"I…I'm fine dear. " He replied, taking the glass and sipping it slowly as he squinted into the light.

She smiled, touching his shoulder, "You should go spend time with your son. You don't get third chances Walter." she stated an accusation in her voice which she quickly hid with another bright smile.

Smiling a bit sadly at her, his eyes filling with tears as the dawning of his situation hit again he nodded, no longer enjoying this memory - dream - whatever it was. He wanted to go home, to his real son, his real family.


	5. What did you say?

A/N: First I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers who gave me the courage to keep writing this! It's bound to get interesting from here on out and I know you'll probably hate me for what happens but remember, Peter and Olivia will be okay ;) So without further adu here's the next chapter!

A/N2 - I know it's been awhile since I updated but that's because I had to go to Toronto and see James and Oliver Phelps from Harry Potter and interview them. Yes I had a blast but my mind was so far off of this story that I couldn't even think. I'll be updating more often though and sorry for the confusion of the last chapter, I needed a Walter filler and some angst. Walter will be prominent in this fic a lot before the end.

As the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the black SUV, Peter paced, his hands deep in his pockets as Olivia spoke to Agent Phillip Broyles. The crease in his brow was prominent as he glared at the sky, his eyes squinting at the sun while the breeze hit his face. He didn't feel it; he felt nothing in this moment as FBI personnel swept over his personal space trying to find any evidence of what had happened. In the matter of moments, just when he was truly beginning to feel the strings of happiness sweep over his heart, his father gets taken from under his nose. He blamed himself of course; if he had been there instead of the run down park then perhaps Walter would still be here probably gushing over the new found relationship. Yet he wasn't and it weighed heavily on the young mans' shoulders.

Agent Farnsworth was sitting on the porch, her hands enveloping her knees tightly as she looked around blankly, not understanding what she had seen. It had all happened so fast, a blink of an eye really. The blinding light, the whistling noise that had caused her to drop the monopoly piece onto the table top before she felt the pull of something dragging her into the table, smashing it into pieces. There hadn't been any warning as the light pierced her senses, her optical nerves nearly disintegrating into nothingness as the cry of Walter resonated around her before it all stopped. She had been paralyzed. Able to do nothing but lie on the broken table, the wood piercing her skin as the man was taken, by who knew what.

Closing her eyes against everything around her, a single tear dropped down her cheek as she heard his voice once more, "Bovine Uterus." She had no clue what that meant; nor did she want to right now. Walter had the insatiable urge to hide things in random places. The three safety deposit boxes, the wall hide-out where the U.S Army files were hidden and other things she hadn't even known about. What Gene had to do with this was a question she'd leave Peter to answer. At this she opened her eyes to see him just sitting down beside her, his face a mask of calmness. Not a good thing she knew.

"It wasn't your fault Astrid." He said with a glimmer of serenity in his voice.

She blinked at him, wiping the tear with her fist before shaking her head, "It is Peter. If I had been paying more attention…"

"You would have been taken too… or killed." he replied, finishing her sentence. Tilting his head, he stared into her dark eyes seeing the shine that was normally never present. "Hey, you did nothing wrong, you got me? The only people who did something wrong are the ones who are going to feel mighty sorry when we catch them." he ground out, his face now contorting in mild rage.

Astrid, who had seen Peter mad at many points during their two year friendship - and she was sure that's what their relationship was, a friendship - but she had never seen him like this. In the past few hours since the FBI had entered his house, demolishing it almost finding evidence he had been distant, standing outside and fighting to control what little self control he had left. She knew he wanted nothing more than to go after the ones who did this, yet they had no idea who they were. Yet.

"Peter, what does 'Bovine Uterus' mean?" she asked in a soft voice turning so she was now facing him.

He frowned at that, a small smirk flitting across his face before the shadow enveloped it again. "You mean besides the uterus of a cow? I have no idea. Why?" He inquired, already knowing the answer if he knew his father like he was beginning too.

Astrid shook her head, the attack playing out in her minds eye once more. "It was the last thing your father said as he was being taken. I'm not even sure if it means anything seeing as how your father was acting weird before hand."

"Weird how?" Olivia asked as she approached overhearing their conversation. Stepping up beside Peter she looked down at him with a small smile before turning her attention back to Astrid.

"Well weirder than normal that's for sure." Astrid replied barely acknowledging her as she turned away from them her eyes un-focusing.

Olivia, now in official FBI mode cleared her throat softly and kneeled in front of Astrid. Her eyes were soothing yet demanding as she spoke, "Agent Farnsworth, I need you to go and give your statement to Agent Broyles. He's taking the lead on this case. Peter, I need to ask you a few questions." she said clearly not thinking of anything but finding the man who had been lying to his son for the past 25 odd years.

Astrid nodded, wiping her eyes one more time before clearing her throat. Standing she gave Peter's should a gentle squeeze before striding over to where Broyles now stood waiting for her. Peter watched her go with a sense of foreboding as he felt Olivia sit beside him, giving him his space which he didn't need. Right now he needed a glass of Jacks and the men who did this. They were silent for a minute, just watching the ciaos around them bloom into full swing as the CSU came in and began their sweep.

"Liv…" he began, not knowing what he was going to say that could be taken the wrong way.

Olivia tilted her head at him, putting down the notebook. She wouldn't be needing it, not with him. She knew him too well and besides she trusted him. "Do you know of anyone who would abduct your father?" she asked in a gentle voice, her eyes pleading with him to remain calm. Her hand moved close to his; not quite touching but close enough for him to feel it there and she watched as his eyes flitted down before staring straight into hers.

"I don't know. I've been trying to think of that but nothing is coming up. Big Eddie wants nothing more to do with me, I don't have any other enemies that I know of, besides well you know of those ones." he paused, waiting for her to nod before continuing, "My father on the other hand. He tells me nothing, even when I know something is going on. He's acting the same as always. I would know if something was going on Liv I know I would." he sighed dropping his head into his hands and groaning angrily.

"Peter it's alright." I'm here for you she added silently, knowing there were people outside right then that would love for her to slip. "Does he have an e-mail account or a Twitter? Perhaps he's been getting threatening messages and just not telling you." she inquired.

Barking a laugh, Peter looked up at her, his eyes now welling with tears. "Walter doesn't even know what a Twitter is. He thinks it's some elusive bird and is trying to devise a way of catching it through the internet. Which would make an interesting experiment," he mused almost to himself as a small hint of a smile crossed his face. "As for e-mail. The only one he has is from the FBI and it's screened everyday. I guess there could be something, but Liv… I don't want anyone to go through it but you. I trust you." he explained before looking out over the ciaos again.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she kept it there as she nodded, "You know I wouldn't let anyone go near it Peter." she replied, making a note to check it later. There was a shout and both of them stood, Olivias' hand moving to her holster which she remembered she had left at home. Hearing a chuckle beside her she quirked an eyebrow as Peter nodded to a man and his dog. The dog had gotten loose from the leash and was now being chased by two armed men as it swept across their yard. For a moment is seemed like things were back to normal, and she was expecting Walter to come outside, and say something about the dog but it never happened. Feeling Peter shift beside her she turned to face him and stared into his face, truly seeing what this was doing to him. It seemed like hours ago that his face was glowing after their first kiss, his eyes luminescent in the moonlight, the ethereal glimmer an after thought. Now there were shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his face looked droopy and pale and his eyes held no sparkle, just emptiness.

"Come on, let's go to the lab. They're might be something there." she said loud enough for the agents nearest them to hear, taking him by the hand and walking down the pathway to the SUV that waited.

Not one to argue with a woman who could hurt him in more ways than one, Peter did the only thing he could, following along like a little lost puppy.

He should have realized that she wasn't going to take him to the lab, yet the thought of her blatantly lying to the FBI gave him an electric shock that surprised even him. Walter would be proud he mused before a sigh escaped his throat and he bit back a series of curses threatening to escape. Right now he just wanted to hit something, not…go out for ice cream?

"Liv is this really the best time for this?" He asked as she drove into the parking lot of Dairy Queen pulling into a spot and turning off the engine.

"It's always a good time Peter." She replied easily stepping out of the vehicle and waiting for him to do the same.

Shaking his head and sighing, knowing this was just Olivia he followed her movements, falling into step with her as she strolled towards the shop, her face utterly focused. Finding himself beginning to relax he slipped his hand into hers, smirking slightly as she quirked an eyebrow at him squeezing gently as they made it to the counter. The clerk at the counter; a rather bored looking teenager with more pimples than anyone he had ever seen on his face looked up and sighed before saying,

"What can I get you?"

Peter looked at Olivia, not really in the mood for ice cream. She seemed to frown briefly before asking for a banana split, two spoons. The clerk smirked, eying the duo before tallying up the order and collecting the money.

Peter shifted as he waited for the split to come, an edginess to his gait that she spotted easily. Leaning over she kissed his cheek, catching him off guard before the ice cream was in her hand and she was leading him to a booth for two. Sitting down opposite of him she placed the split between them and handed him a spoon.

"Eat." she commanded softly, her eyes sparkling.

Shaking his head he sighed. What was she doing he wondered as he watched her dip the spoon into the ice cream and place it in her mouth. He couldn't help but wonder if this was her way of interrogating him, knowing he needed to be away from things while he thought things over. Sighing once more he shrugged, taking some ice cream and eating it.

"I'm not going to ask anymore questions Peter. If you say you know nothing then you know nothing." Olivia stated simply moments later as they took a break.

Running his fingers over hers in a simple gesture of thanks he smiled, "I know Liv. I'm just thinking of something my father said to Astrid before." he replied, a frown present on his face.

Getting more comfortable on the hard plastic seat, Olivia quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. If she knew him like she thought she did he would tell her on his own time. Watching him now she could see ho much this was bothering him; his eyes were darker than normal, his brow permanently puckered in that way that made her want to hug him. But the one thing that got to her more than anything was the way he sat, like a lost little boy who wanted to hide in a corner. Turning his hand over, she entwined their fingers, giving him the support he desperately needed. His smile of thanks was enough to know he was going to be okay.

"Bovine uterus." He muttered, picking up his spoon and working on the banana before Olivia smacked his hand away.

"We finish the banana when the ice cream is finished." she reprimanded him with a smirk before her face went slack and she frowned, "Wait, what?" she added.

He smirked back ducking his head before going back to the ice cream, quietly eating it while his brilliant brain worked out the clue.

"Bovine Uterus." He repeated a bit louder but keeping his voice low so the other customers wouldn't think anything.

"And what does the uterus of a cow have to do with ice cream and bananas?" Olivia asked blankly, a quizzical look in her green eyes.

"Nothing. But it might have something to do with Walter and whomever took him," Peter replied, a strange look overcoming his handsome face.

Olivia frowned, her mind going to the extremes of the case. No evidence had been found that anyone had entered the house unnoticed by Astrid. The only thing they had to go by was the brilliant flash of light. She didn't want to think that Jones, or someone who was close to Jones was kidnapping brilliant scientists, using them for experimental games.

"Peter."

"I know, I know, we have no evidence. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He replied, looking up from her no longer interested in the ice cream.

She was about to reply when she received a text. Looking at it she smiled, "Probably. But we might have another witness. A woman who was walking down the street seconds before your father was taken. She thought she was hallucinating so went to sleep and never thought of it until now." she explained, standing up and picking up her coat.

Peter followed behind her, his heart beginning to beat a little faster before he looked down at their banana split. The only things left were the bananas and he quirked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something when he realized she was already out the door. Shrugging he left the bowl on the table and rushed out after her.


End file.
